Felicity's Failed Foresight
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: "I'm a woman and my womanly senses tingle whenever I'm around you two... No that sounded wrong, I meant that well— ugh, you know what I meant!" Felicity tries talking some sense into Diggle.


**Summary:** "I'm a woman and my womanly senses tingle whenever I'm around you two... No that sounded wrong, I meant that well— ugh, you know what I meant!" Felicity tries talking some sense into Diggle.

**A/N:** Another _Arrow_ ficlet. I'm on a roll. I heart Felicity. It's just so much easier to write when it's from her point of view!

**Notes:**

Nothing Worth Noting

**Warnings:**

Implied Slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Arrow._

**Felicity's Failed Foresight**

Felicity stood in front of the green door of John Diggle's apartment, mentally and physically psyching herself up. She was so ready to tell the man off and kick his ass if needed—though she wouldn't really be able to kick his ass, but a few punches would suffice.

With a deep sigh—complete with shoulder movement—Felicity knocked loudly on the door. She had to knock twice more before the door was pulled open by a half–naked and wet–from–showering John Diggle.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" the dark–skinned man asked, looking out behind the girl to make sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"I came to see you," the blonde Techy said, pushing her way into Diggle's apartment without invitation.

"Right…." Diggle drew the word out, frowning as he shut his door before turning and looking at the short blonde. "Why?"

"This thing between you and Oliver has gone on long enough and it has to stop."

"Thing?"

"Yes! Okay, look, I don't usually like sticking my nose into people's business, but I do it when it's absolutely necessary for me to do so. This is why I'm here, because I feel that I seriously have to step in! It's hurting me this thing that's going on here.

"I can't stand watching the way you two act around each other. Like seriously? You think I don't notice the way you two practically have eye–sex with one another whenever you look at each other? And then you act all nonchalant like you didn't just have a brain–gasm, yes I said brain–gasm!

"I'm a woman and my womanly senses tingle whenever I'm around you two... No that sounded wrong, I meant that well— ugh, you know what I meant!

"Anyway! I've also come to notice how you two are avoiding each other lately. Seriously Diggle? You two haven't done any hand–to–hand combat training in weeks and I don't believe it's because either one of you got hurt! I know you're avoiding each other and that's not a good thing. If you avoid each other any more you might as well not be his bodyguard, you know!"

Diggle opened his mouth to speak but Felicity stopped him with a hand to his mouth.

"Don't speak, just listen! So this whole avoiding each other thing has to stop, John Diggle, and you're going to telling Oliver how you really feel! And yes, you're going to be the one to do it. You're going to make the first move because we all know that Oliver's not going to do it, the stubborn idiot! And if you don't say anything, well then I will and I will say it loud and clear! You are going to spe—"

"Felicity?" a familiar voice called.

Felicity stopped her sentence and turned towards the voice and her eyes widened when she saw the owner.

Oliver was standing at the door that led to Diggle's bedroom. His hair and skin were still wet, clearly from a shower. He was just in a pair of boxer shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. It took a moment but Felicity realised exactly why they seemed to be hanging so low.

"Oh!" the blonde woman squeaked out, looking from Oliver to Diggle back to Oliver then settle on Diggle. "I see…." She turned to Oliver once then to Diggle. "I think I'll uh… I think I'll just leave now." Felicity slowly made her way to the door, trying not to look awkward but failing miserably as her mind processed what she was seeing. "Well uh… I will um… see you two tomorrow!" The blonde pulled the front door opened. "Bye then!" And she was out and hurrying down the corridor, her face burning with embarrassment and excitement.

Seems she didn't need to give Diggle a talking to after all!

**END!**

I love Felicity so much! She's my favourite _Arrow_ character. And I actually ship Digolicity because she is awesome and I don't mind her with the boys :). So yeah, anyway, hoped you enjoyed. Bye now!

**(",)**


End file.
